


parade

by alrightcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author is a Try Hard, Character Study, M/M, Viktor-centric, there are only 3 episodes out idk what character there /is/ to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightcat/pseuds/alrightcat
Summary: The problem with being a lifelong performer is that eventually, you’re unable to distinguish yourself from your public persona.At least, that was what Viktor’s high school girlfriend had tearfully told him when he dumped her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

The problem with being a lifelong performer is that eventually, you’re unable to distinguish yourself from your public persona.

 

At least, that was what Viktor’s high school girlfriend had tearfully told him when he dumped her. Of course, he didn’t bother retaliating to what was  _ clearly _ an emotionally loaded accusation. Viktor merely smiled, turned around and walked out of the relationship, just like he had done to those before her. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor is not a cruel person, no, but he is careless, forgetful, and selfish, and he knows it. These qualities are also what makes him so charming to his fans. There was no situation to date that couldn’t be glossed over with a simple smile and a smooth  _ “sure, I don’t mind a picture together!”  _

 

So when Katsuki Yuuri blanches and walks away from his offer of a photo, he isn’t exactly sure how to react. 

 

Once he’s back in his apartment in Russia, the first thing he does is to look up Yuuri on his laptop, medal from the Grand Prix lying somewhere on his kitchen counter. The results that popped up were all secondary sources; Yuuri seems to have no social media presence at all. He watches videos of his routines, and sees a talented skater, but also a skater that is all too susceptible to anxiety. 

 

He reassures himself that Yuuri is nothing special, and closes his laptop to feed Makkachin.

 

* * *

 

Then, Yakov sends him a link.

 

The text _Have you seen this?_ blinks up at him from the screen. Intrigued, he clicks on the link. The familiar opening notes of _Stay Close to Me_ starts, and on his screen and a man waltzes across the ice, executing his program with precision and grace. He freezes, and clicks to pause the video. The man in the video is not him, but Katsuki Yuuri.

 

The thing is, Viktor is a perfect performer; he knows a performance when he sees one. But this was most certainly  _ not _ a performance. He could see no shred of pretence, nothing that suggested that his emotions (hunger, desperation and  _ longing _ ) were merely performative.  

 

Viktor watches the stark contrast of black hair on flushed pale skin flit across his screen, and feels like the bottom has dropped from his stomach. He wants to know _ why he placed last, he’s clearly talented _ and  _ why was he so nervous, he’s gorgeous.  _ But above all, he wants to know- 

 

_ Who were you skating for, yuuri?  _

 

He closes the tab, and books a one way air ticket to Japan. 

 

* * *

Yuuri manages to be everything Viktor’s expected, while at the same time defying his every expectation.

 

His new protege stutters and stammers under his gaze, but makes no move to back away. Viktor allows the neck opening of his garment to slip further down his shoulder, and watches as Yuuri sneaks glances at his exposed skin, all the while swallowing nervously.

 

Viktor drinks, and allows himself a small (but shockingly  _ sincere _ ) laugh behind his sake cup. 

 

Later on that night, moves in for the kill. 

 

With a routine honed over the years, he asks the questions that have been broiling within him the past few days, burning curiosity masked by a hooded gaze and a buttery smooth smile. Viktor tilts Yuuri’s head up, and lets himself enjoy the silky soft feeling of his hand under his.

 

He wasn’t expecting Yuuri to practically propel himself out of his reach, his back slamming against the sliding door opposite his room. 

 

That night, he goes to sleep with Makkachin, and definitely does  _ not _ feel even the slightest bit disappointed for being rejected. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please make viktuuri canon my crops are dying 
> 
> also episode 2-3 will be covered in this fic soonish!!


End file.
